


The Look Of Love

by GTO67



Category: due South
Genre: Intimacy, M/M, romantic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-20
Updated: 2014-02-20
Packaged: 2018-01-13 04:24:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1212568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GTO67/pseuds/GTO67
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The guys are enjoying an intimate moment while unwinding from a long day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Look Of Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [happy29](https://archiveofourown.org/users/happy29/gifts).



> Thank you to happy29 for encouraging me to write this story and helping with the beta work.

One would imagine after spending all day together, Ray and Fraser would want a break from one another. It was the opposite; they couldn’t get enough of each other. In the privacy of their own home, they could touch freely and do what they wanted to do, without worrying what others thought. After an exhausting day, they found themselves sitting side by side on the couch, legs pressed firmly together from their hips to their knees. 

 

Leaning sideways, Ray rested his head in Ben’s lap, gazing up into those baby blue eyes he always got lost in. Ray’s voice was husky as he spoke, “You know, I have been thinking about this all day long.” He toyed with the buttons of Ben’s shirt as he locked eyes with his lover.

 

Ben smiled as he worked his own fingers through Ray’s blond spikes, slowing caressing Ray’s face before his thumb ghosted over Ray’s bottom lip. In a teasing tone he replied, “You thought about lying in my lap all day?” 

 

Catching Ben’s teasing tone Ray nodded, making sure that his head pushed into Ben’s crotch. The gasp that escaped Ben’s parted lips showed Ray that they were on the same page. Still concentrating on the buttons of Ben’s shirt, Ray managed to release them from the thin slits that held them captive exposing Ben’s chest. Ray's fingers were hot against Ben’s exposed skin, and he made sure they made contact with his lover’s nipples. It was one of the simple things Ray had found that turned the Mountie on.

 

With a suggestive smile Ray teased, “You’re breathing kind of heavy there, Ben.”

 

Ben leaned forward and Ray met him halfway for a kiss. Twisting his body, Ray quickly straddled Ben’s lap putting their groins in direct contact.

 

Ben’s hand caught Ray’s buttocks pulling him even closer. While deepening their kiss together, their hands were busy exploring each others bodies. 

 

While catching their breaths, they took a moment to discard their shirts, tossing them haphazardly in the direction of the coffee table. Bare chested, they gazed at one another and felt the love flow from each other’s eyes.

 

Biting his lower lip, Ray took in his fill, admiring his lover’s body up close. “You are beautiful, Ben.” He resumed kissing Ben, moving his lips over his jaw and down his neck, paying careful attention to the pulse point in Ben’s neck. Ray knew it always turned Ben on when he hit that special spot and he loved the reaction it always drew out of the Mountie.

 

Moving further down Ben's body, Ray brushed his lips over the sensitive skin of Ben’s collarbone before directing his attentive kisses lower on Ben's chest, finally finding his mark of Ben's hardened nipple. Taking the hardened nub between his lips made Ben shiver with excitement. Loving how it turned Ben on, Ray moved to the left and gave Ben’s other nipple quality time between his lips. 

 

Ben’s hands caressed up and down Ray’s back before returning to his hair holding him close.

 

“Ray…” the word escaped effortlessly from Ben’s lips. His hips bucked at the powerful sensation of Ray’s cock brushing against his own.

 

Laughing, Ray’s slender fingers opened Ben’s fly to free the pressure that Ben felt, his cock sprung free making Ray’s mouth water at the sight of it. 

 

Leaning in Ray captured Ben’s lips before whispering, “I’m gonna make it good for you Ben.”

Ray eased his fingers under the waistband of Ben’s underwear easing them off to reach his goal, his eyes full of head never leaving Ben’s as he did so. 

 

Ray didn’t waste any time moving his way from Ben’s lips kissing a path to his goal, having that perfect cock in his mouth and tasting the love that came from it.

 

Ben shuddered as that talented mouth took him in whole. Moving up and down, changing the pressure each time, while using his teeth making Ben moan even more was music to Ray’s ears.

 

Ray loved doing this for Ben just as much as he loved Ben doing it for him.

 

It didn’t take long before Ben came screaming Ray’s name, filling that mouth he loved so much.

 

Hearing Ben cry out his name in ecstasy sent Ray over the edge, spilling into his jeans.

 

Coming up, Ray captured Ben’s lips in a heated kiss. Ben’s taste in his mouth was pure heaven to him. As Ben held his face tenderly, it brought tears of happiness to his eyes.

 

Ben smiled that gigawatt smile, his voice was filled with pure love, “I love you, Ray. Now, let me take care of you.”

 

Placing Ben’s hand on the wet spot on his jeans, Ray smiled saying, “You already did, Ben, you already did. I love you so much.”

The End


End file.
